Between the Shadows
by Tivaroo
Summary: The bards had it all wrong. Love is said to conquer all evil that is what the bards have been telling us for so long. For Arthur and Morgana it is the complete opposite. ArMor, no spoilers that I am aware off.


**Title: **Between the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** still don't so get over it.

**A/N:** Another ArMor one shot hurray, for there are too few ArMor fics out there. This is just part of my good will to spread my love for a canon that is over 700 years old or something like that. The canon that has been twisted and turned until we can't what the truth is any more. If you don't like ArMor then turn away or unless you are becoming interested for something completely different, something that isn't slash or something else that you are getting sick of reading. Then by all means stay for a while and let me know if you like what you are reading, if you don't then I will seize doing one shots for a while and get back to my other stories that are getting neglected. Return to my NCIS fics, for a while.

**Summery:** The bards had it all wrong. Love is said to conquer all evil that is what the bards have been telling us for so long. For Arthur and Morgana it is the complete opposite. ArMor, no spoilers that I am aware off.

**Pairings:** ArMor, miner mentions of Arwen.

**Author:** Tivalilly

***

Between the Shadows

***

Slipping and falling into the inevitable darkness. Could not prevent her own destiny from coming true, she could but it would cause dire consequences for other destinies. That much is true and there is nothing out there that could simply turn back time. Everyone she loves and cares about in this world are only just beginning to see the true evil inside her beating chest.

The bards have it all wrong, as they have always done so. Twisting the truth into something much more, such is the way of a poor bards mind. All they care about is telling everyone a great story for all to listen and to become spell bound.

Morgana may not be the only one for she is sure that there are many out there who can notice the difference between the reality and a fable. Love has never conquered any ones hearts into doing something foolish and stupid. Battles are not that glorious and great.

She knows this for she has seen what it is like to stand between such fables. Lost her beloved father in a battle, when she was only ten years old. Believing that Uther Pendragon was the only one at fault. The over is the only thing she hates to deny and yet she keeps on doing so.

Love. How can she love a boy? A boy who is destined to love another. Everything has to come back to Destiny and her ways, which have destroyed something far more greater and the most tragic. The boy is no longer a boy. He is grown man now. Destined to rule Camelot and to unite the lands of Albion.

For years she has tried not to fall. To fall in to the sneaking darkness would end everything Morgana has worked so hard against. Love doesn't conquer evil in her world anymore.

Arthur has Gwen now. There can no longer be any hope for Morgana to win over Arthur's heart or for the hope of feeling wanted, instead of being a mascot.

One day Gwen will become the first lady of Camelot and rule by Arthur's side.

One day Morgana will welcome the darkness as the only way out of a great misery yet to come.

Perhaps the time to leave Camelot has now come. It will only be matter of time before anyone discovers the unwanted truth. Leave Camelot and hope to forget about Arthur.

Forget Arthur.

She really is stuck inside her own world if she can think about forgetting Arthur. He is only man her hearts wants to have and yet she never gets her way. Wanting the one man she is never destined to love.

The boundaries stand in the way of a perfect relationship. Grown up to be brother and sister is what keeps them apart, as well as the whole Guinevere, fate and destiny crap. They are not bound by the blood, but by something much more deeper then blood. The rivers of their precious bond run deeper and it has a while to go before it intertwines and become a great river of emotions.

Glad that she has a part of a great story beginning to unfold. Will the bards tell her story and the love didn't conquer her own evil? Or will they tell a different tale.

Destiny can never conquer the truest love, the greatest bond and whatever else that bind Morgana to Arthur's destiny.

***

Standing in front her mirror, glaring at what she sees within is not what she would like to see. She can not see the evil within her nor can she see that smile everyone adores. So much of her true self have been lost within the mists of time, never did she look back and smile at what could have been.

Glancing once more at he reflection, only to see another figure watching her and that person is not Gwen.

"Have ever heard of knocking before entering?" Glaring at him through the mirror, hoping he'll get the meaning of leaving her alone.

"I did knock for your information, you just didn't answer or hear it," how can anyone take this blue eyed idiot seriously, he may be the crowned prince and all.

"What do you want Arthur? Has Gwen began to bore you already?" Morgana hasn't spoken to her maid in a while now and for some strange reason she is glad. "Can't you see that I am busy?"

"Busy doing what? Staring yourself in that mirror of yours for countless hours, it is any wonder how there isn't a crack-"

Stepping a way from the mirror, only so she could glare at Arthur fully and properly. So much has been lost and the love for Arthur has been buried so deep for so long, that Morgana no longer knows what to feel anymore. Besides he is too busy being the right hand of Uther and giving his heart to a mere maid, who will only cause him so much pain in the future.

"Leave!" Morgana snarls uncharacteristically to the only person who has shown her true kindness, despite their fights. "Go back to sweet, loving Guinevere or do whatever it is you do to Merlin and leave me alone."

"Keep acting like this and people will begin to believe that you are jealous," Arthur snaps, he had only come here hoping to hear some advice and instead he gets his head bitten off. "You are aren't you? How do you know about Guinevere and I?"

"How can I not know? I know Gwen and therefore I know how to read her, she isn't that hard to read," they have wasted their breaths arguing never ceasing all to notice just how close they are standing. "I also know you, Arthur Pendragon. Son of mighty Uther."

"Why are we even arguing? I am so sick and tired of quarrelling with you," raising a weary hand to lift some of his flaxen locks out of his face. "Why do I even bother anymore? When all you ever want from me is to argue about pointless things."

Has their friendship, relationship or whatever it is these days have destroyed and lost, as Morgana has feared it would. Deep down Morgana is hurting, hurting because of what is happening to them. Arthur is right about one thing, they are always quarrelling over something of no importance. Forgetting about that bond between them. Fallen so far into the shadows and the mists, so far that Morgana no longer knows what to feel around Arthur anymore.

"I don't know. It is what we do best, causing each other so much hate, hurt and the sorrow driving us further apart," the anger which had began to burn has burnt itself out, replacing that anger with remorse. "We've lost and gained so much, that I don't even know why we argue anymore. It is like Fate is finding a way to destroy everything we hold dear in our hearts."

"I wish we could turn back time and hope to find what had happened to us," Morgana is the only person Arthur will truly let go of his mask, not even with Guinevere will Arthur allow to see beyond his mask. "Unfortunately we can not turn back time to find out the reasons."

"Yes, we cannot turn back time. Even if we could turn back time, would you and Guinevere be together? Which would be a shame and I'd hate to see you unhappy, I've seen the way you have changed since you and Gwen have admitted your true feelings for one another," it kills Morgana everytime when she knows that there is no destined future for her and Arthur, if there were would Morgana be truly happy.

"I guess in way," so Arthur is unsure about his feelings towards Guinevere. "I would never know if there is chance for I, to admit my feelings for Guinevere. We'd never know now and I could have told another that I love them more then Guinevere, it pains me whenever I compare Guinevere to this other woman in my life. Sometimes I wonder if Guinevere is just a substitute, standing in my heart as I continue on waiting for that person to reveal her darkest secrets, I don't know anymore."

"Poor Gwen, I'd hate to be her to hear that you are waiting for another to commit herself to your noble causes and to be your future Queen," Morgana would love to know who this other woman in Arthur's life his, but then again there are not that many women in Arthur's life right now. Unless, it is her, Morgana.

"I love Guinevere with all my heart but, I can't just shake the feeling that I won't be happy with her. With the one woman I can not have, who has always been there for me is the one I have truly loved and it will be with her that I'll be truly be happy with," their eyes are now locked together, both afraid of what is about to slip out of their mouths and the consequences they'll have to face afterwards. "Yes, its you Morgana. My heart has always belonged to you, even though half it also belongs to Guinevere. I feel stuck, trapped and it's getting harder for me to breathe the air."

They started a senseless argument, hating each others guts and now they have found themselves discussing their true feelings. For some reason it felt right to give in to the denial, the tension and to break the brother/sister act. At least they are not brother and sister by blood, now that would really be freaky.

"You love me or you love Gwen, it can not be both Arthur," Morgana is yet to tell Arthur that she too loves him. "I will share you with another and I am sure, Gwen, won't want that either. I love you Arthur but, we can't be truly one. Unless you figure it out just who you want to be with and who'll be your future Queen. You can't have two Queens, it won't be fair on all of us if your love is divided between two women."

"That is why I have come to you for some advice and then you went on to bite my head off," they are yet to break of the heavily guarded and locked stare.

"I think you should leave Arthur, out of my room, not the Castle itself. Give yourself some time to think over very carefully on who you want. I know what I want and I'd hate to hurt poor Gwen's heart for the fight for your own in return," chancing a chaste kiss on his lips, first true kiss and possibly the last they'll always have the chance to have.

Chaste it may have been planned on being so turned passionate and vibrant. They'll always have their love for one another but, they can never be together. For it is not their destiny. Her hands were grasping his fine golden locks as she held Arthur closer to her. Arthur had his hands within her dark mane, cupping her to him. Who Arthur will choose is fairly obvious? The one Arthur will always truly love is still uncertain.

***

Few hours later Arthur has left a smiling Morgana in her room and to allow her to continue on staring at her reflection in the mirror. Arthur had never returned to Morgana's room, obviously have chosen Guinevere over Morgana. In a way Morgana was both pleased and disappointed that it wasn't her, who Arthur will chose to be his Queen.

The bards would love that. The future King of Camelot choosing a handmaiden over the original first Lady of Camelot, his first love. Morgana was never fated to marry Arthur, it wasn't her destiny to sit on the throne by his side. They will always remember the one chance to destroy the destiny of all Camelot, all for the love conquers evil part.

Bards have won once again. No one would want Morgana to be Queen, not after what she is destined to be and what she is to do.

Oh, how she hates destiny and the way she longs to be Arthur's Queen. The only person who'll always have her heart.

For Arthur and Morgana, it has always been the complete opposite of what they truly and always wanted in life. Never will they be able to receive their one special chance to unite their love and to live happily ever after. Love never conquered evil, evil conquered love. No bard will ever want to tell anybody about the sacred love between the King and his foster-sister.

***

**A/N:** _Well I truly hoped you liked it. didn't really liked the ending of this one, just didn't feel like it was the ending. Please, pretty please review or I won't bother you again with another senseless fable. Hannah._


End file.
